I hate everything about you
by Manuka
Summary: SONGFIC "Et moi dans tout ça, je ne suis qu'un pantin. Un vulgaire jouet entre tes mains, une simple marionnette. Je te hais, Minos. De tout mon coeur."


Pidop everybody =) Je reviens avec un nouvel OS Rune/Minos, que je dédicace à Alexis et Newgaïa. Un immense merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction.

**Disclaimer : **

• Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à **Mr Kurumada**, sinon ça se saurait...

• La chanson est du groupe Three Days Grace ; la traduction est de moi et peut ne pas correspondre exactement au texte d'origine ou aux impressions données.

* * *

**I hate everything about you**

~ _Je hais tout de toi_ ~

* * *

Il y a beau n'y avoir que le silence, je t'entends. Comme une ritournelle désagréable qui m'emplit les oreilles, ta voix susurre des mots infâmes. Je les sens, ces mots, c'est presque si tu me les disais de vive voix. Mais tu te contentes de me regarder sans rien dire, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, ton éternel sourire hautain accroché à tes lèvres. Tu sais parfaitement qu'être dans la même pièce que toi me dérange tu en joues, tu en abuses. Comme toujours, tu maîtrises la situation. Et moi, dans tout ça, je ne suis qu'un pantin. Un vulgaire jouet entre tes mains manipulatrices, entre tes fils qui font de moi une simple marionnette.

J'ai beau faire comme si tu n'étais pas dans le tribunal, je suis perturbé. Pas assez pour que cela se ressente sur mon travail, mais suffisamment pour que tu le remarques. Je t'aperçois sourire un peu plus, derrière cette frange désordonnée qui camoufle à moitié ton regard gris changeant. Oui, même si ça me répugne, j'ai remarqué que la couleur de tes yeux est différente selon ce que tu éprouves. La plupart du temps ils sont d'un gris clair, parfois violets. La seule fois où je les ai vus noirs comme de la suie, je l'ai regretté. La douleur me revient en mémoire et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne rien laisser paraître. Cela te plairait trop.

Un bruit de pas. C'est le seigneur Rhadamanthe qui vient te chercher. Vous vous éloignez tous les deux, non sans que tu m'aies lancé un dernier regard. Plein de promesses trop même. J'attends d'être seul pour fermer les yeux et m'appuyer contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Combien de temps encore va durer cette mascarade ? Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu te lasseras de moi. Le plus vite possible. Tout, mais que cela cesse. Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu t'intéresses ainsi à moi. Et malgré moi, j'ai peur : on ne se débarrasse d'une poupée que lorsqu'elle est cassée, non ?

#

Cela va faire trois mois. Trois mois que tu es venu me trouver pour la première fois trois mois que je suis devenu ta chose. Que tu m'utilises sans vergogne. Que tu agis comme si je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un corps où tu peux te libérer à ta guise, que tu peux marbrer de griffures sanguinolentes. Les anciennes ont à peine eu le temps de se fermer que tu m'en traces de nouvelles, figures compliquées et macabres, seules témoins de ce qui se passe dans l'obscurité de ta chambre. Pas un bruit ne sort de tes quartiers, ni tes râles, ni les gémissements que je peine à retenir. Encore moins les soupirs poussés lorsque nos cœurs se calment, que tu te retires pour t'allonger plus loin, sans me jeter un seul regard. Et moi, je ne bouge pas. J'attends un signe de ta part pour me revêtir et fuir cette pièce que j'abhorre. Mais tes ordres sont formels, alors je reste immobile. Je retiens mes tremblements, je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait de moi ta chose que je dois agir comme tel. A moins que tu ne m'y obliges, pas un son ne passera la barrière de mes lèvres.

Durant ces moments-là, où le silence envahit ton lit, je regarde le plafond sans ciller. Je me focalise sur un unique point, que je ne quitterai des yeux qu'au moment de me lever. Cela me permet de mettre de côté ce qui se passe, de ne plus penser, de ne plus ressentir. Je crois que sinon je deviendrais fou. Peut-être est-ce ce que tu espères… ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre, même si j'aimerais. Et mes livres ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, ma mémoire se met toujours en marche et enregistre. Elle retient tout. Alors que c'est la seule chose que je voudrais réellement : pouvoir oublier. T'oublier. Mais tu ne m'en laisses pas l'occasion, jamais, pas une seconde. Tu es partout autour de moi où que j'aille, je crois sentir ton souffle sur mon cou, tes doigts sur mes hanches, ton sexe entre mes fesses, tes sourires près de mes oreilles, tes cheveux se mélangeant aux miens. Et toujours, ton visage s'impose à moi, même lorsque je suis seul, même lorsque je dors. Je crois saisir, finalement, quel est le jeu auquel tu m'obliges à participer. Un duel où le seul gagnant, c'est toi.

#

Every time we lie awake / After every hit we take / Every feeling that I get / But I haven't missed you yet

[_A chaque fois qu'on reste éveillé / Après chaque coup qu'on prend / Chaque sensation que j'ai / Mais je ne t'ai pas encore oublié_]

#

Je referme la porte derrière moi, sans bruit, avant de rejoindre ma propre chambre, deux couloirs plus loin. Retrouver la familiarité de mes murs, de l'odeur de vieux parchemin qui entoure mon étagère, me fait un bien immense. Presque à tâtons, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. De l'eau. Chaude. Brûlante. J'arrache quasiment mes vêtements avant de me plonger sous le jet bouillant. De la fumée s'élève, recouvrant de buée la glace dans laquelle je ne me regarde plus. Je ne peux plus, depuis qu'entre deux odieuses caresses tu m'as avoué aimer mon visage impassible. Est-ce que c'est ça, la récompense que tu espères ? Que je gémisse, que je te supplie ? Que tu puisses voir ce que je ressens ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'auras que de l'horreur, celle que tu m'inspires.

Je ne sens même plus la morsure de l'eau. Ma peau est rouge, à vif. Et je la frotte, la frotte encore, toujours plus, pour tenter d'effacer tes marques. Et comme à chaque fois, elles ne partent pas, et je m'acharne un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude manque et que la froide prenne sa place, me faisant sortir de la cabine de douche. Je m'enroule dans une serviette, qui se teinte par endroits de carmin. Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, cette fois-ci. Ta patience arriverait-elle à son terme ? Essaierais-tu de me transmettre ta frustration ? Me blesses-tu un peu plus à chaque fois dans l'espoir que je change ? La piqure du désinfectant ne me fait même plus ciller, et malgré moi mes doigts s'attardent là où se sont trouvé les tiens. Ils trouvent la même place, et je suis surpris de trouver cette caresse plus rêche que celles dont tu me gratifies. Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, me serrant un peu plus dans le drap de bain. En cet instant précis, je me demande qui de nous deux tombera le premier, pour mieux entraîner l'autre avec lui.

#

J'ai le cœur battant. Je n'arrive pas à calmer ma respiration, je suffoque. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine, je suis moite. Mon dieu.

Je me précipite à mon lavabo, m'asperge d'eau glacée, tout pour essayer de faire partir ce feu que je sens sur mes joues. Je sens quelque chose de salé s'introduire entre mes lèvres. Je crois que je pleure. Je plonge mon visage entre mes mains, je hoquète, j'agonise. Ces barrières dont j'étais si fier, ce mur d'insensibilité derrière lequel je me protégeais, tu as tout détruit. D'un simple geste, avec tant de facilité… Je croyais que j'étais plus fort que ça. Je pensais que je valais mieux. J'espérais ne pas être le premier à plier l'échine. J'espérais… Quel imbecile. Tellement naïf, malgré toutes mes connaissances. Dire que j'ai cru que je pourrais te battre à ton propre jeu, alors que c'est toi qui fixes les règles. J'étais tellement obnubilé par l'envie de ne pas te donner raison que je n'ai pas vu que tu déployais tes pions autour de moi pour me faire échec et mat. Pris à mon propre piège. Inutile de tenter de tout recommencer, c'est trop tard. Tu as vu ce que je voulais te cacher à tout pris, il ne me reste plus rien. Tu as eu la preuve que je n'étais pas insensible. Tu sais à présent que tout ce que tu me fais subir me touche et m'atteint à chaque fois plus profondément.

Pourquoi… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Par-delà mes halètements douloureux, je t'entends frapper à la porte de mes appartements. Il faudrait que j'aille ouvrir. C'est mon devoir. Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Plus maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, à présent que je suis cassé. Tu dois être satisfait, non ? C'est toi qui a gagné. Ou peut-être es-tu déçu que j'abandonne aussi vite ? Il ne fallait pas pousser sa marionnette à bout. Les fils finissent toujours par s'effilocher et se briser. La figurine tombe, irréparable. Est-ce qu'une poupée peut saigner ?

Des bras, autour de mes épaules. Je veux me dégager, j'essaye de te repousser, mais tu bloques mes poignets avec facilité.

« Regarde-moi… »

Je secoue la tête, je refuse. Je ne veux pas te donner ce plaisir, de voir à quoi j'en suis réduit. Pourtant tu insistes, et je sens ta main contre ma joue. Tu m'obliges doucement à tourner mes yeux vers les tiens, pour ne plus me lâcher du regard. Et tu recommences. Tu me presses contre toi, fermement, et tu recommences. Je m'agrippe à tes épaules, les larmes coulent encore, tu les essuies d'un revers du pouce, et tu m'embrasses. Encore. Encore. Encore. Je te sens me soulever, m'emporter. Tu me déposes sur mon lit, continues de me caresser le visage. Je sens tes lèvres papillonner contre les miennes, je ne veux plus que ça s'arrête.

Je ne comprends pas la soudaine douceur dont tu fais preuve avec moi. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir. Je ne pense plus qu'à tes mains sur moi, à ta langue qui trace des sillons brûlants sur mon corps. Je ne réfléchis plus, je me laisse faire. Mais cette fois-ci, j'en ai envie. Es-tu content ? Tu as cassé cette chose en moi que tu cherchais à atteindre depuis le début. Tu en veux la preuve ? Est-ce que les cris que je ne cherche plus à cacher te plaisent ? Mon abandon te ravit-il ? Joue. Amuse-toi. Fais de moi ce qu'il te plaira. Je suis à toi.

#

Every roommate kept awake / By every sigh and scream we make / All the feelings that I get / But I still don't miss you yet

[_Chaque colocataire gardé éveillé / Par chaque soupir et cri qu'on a fait / Toutes les sensations que j'ai / Mais je ne t'oublie toujours pas_]

#

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les choses ont changé depuis. Subtilement, mais sûrement. Les regards que tu me lances ne me font plus penser à ceux d'un prédateur qui vient de trouver sa proie. Tes yeux ne sont plus aussi souvent gris, mais ont cette couleur litigieuse qui oscille vers le violet. J'ai même vu qu'ils avaient des reflets dorés, parfois. Ils l'étaient, en tout cas, alors que tu m'embrassais. Ils l'étaient quand tu m'as de nouveau caressé la joue, toujours couché sur moi.

C'était étrange de te voir partir de chez moi. C'était la première fois que c'était toi qui quittait le lit. C'était aussi la première fois que nous avons dormi ensemble, moi entre tes bras. J'étais bien. Juste bien. A ma place.

Je ne fais plus attention à ta présence au tribunal. Pourtant, je sais que tu es là. Je sens presque ton odeur, mais au lieu de m'importuner, elle se mélange au reste de la pièce, s'imprègne lentement, devient une part de mon quotidien. Je peux sentir ton regard posé sur moi, et c'est comme si j'étais contre toi. Je ne comprends plus. Ou je comprends trop. Il faut juste que je n'y pense pas, et tout ira bien.

#

Only when I stop to think about it

[_Seulement quand j'arrête d'y penser_]

#

A partir du moment où on décide de se laisser manipuler, l'est-on toujours ? Le statut de poupée est-il valable lorsqu'on a fait le choix d'en être une ? Une part de moi l'espère. Une part de moi le redoute. Je sais que tu as remarqué que j'étais fêlé et que je ne pourrai pas être réparé. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne changes pas de jouet ? As-tu décidé de voir jusqu'à quel point je peux être brisé ? Pourtant, les griffures ne s'accumulent plus. Au contraire, à présent ce sont tes lèvres qui parsèment ma peau lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la nuit. Je te sens suivre les petites traces claires du bout des doigts, avant d'apposer ta bouche dessus, comme pour les guérir. Les effacer. Me les faire oublier. Pourtant, c'est impossible. Elles font à présent partie de moi, et c'est toi qui me les as faites. Si toi tu peux ne plus y penser, pour moi ce n'est pas le cas, et ça ne le sera jamais. Je ne peux que faire semblant. Faire semblant de ne plus les voir, faire semblant de ne plus me souvenir de cet accès de rage que tu as eu, un soir, pendant lequel j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer. Je ne peux faire que comme si rien n'était arrivé, pour ne laisser de place qu'au présent. Parce que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, c'est spécial. Je n'ai plus peur. Je me pose moins de questions. J'ai décidé d'accepter. Je suis sûr que toi, tu le savais déjà, que je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

La seule question, c'est : et toi ? Toi qui ne t'accroches à rien, toi qui aimes contrôler les gens et les choses, toi qui aimes tant faire souffrir… Tu sais, je crois que je te hais. Au moins autant que je commence à m'attacher à toi. Et cette question qui me trouble, dérangeante, malsaine : et toi ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens, exactement ? Dans tes yeux froids qui me font doucement fondre, qu'est-ce que je suis censé lire ? J'ai l'impression que les rôles ont été inversés entre nous, que c'est moi à présent qui attend quelque chose de ta part… Mais j'ai peur de la réponse que tu pourrais me donner, si l'envie t'en prenait. Alors j'attends. J'espère. Je profite. Avec la certitude que depuis le début, tu t'amuses énormément. A mes dépens.

#

I hate everything about you / Why do I love you

[_Je hais tout de toi / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_]

#

J'apprécie ces journées qui se ressemblent toutes, où l'emploi du temps est toujours le même, avec quelques variantes pour le programme du soir. C'est qu'à présent que je suis cassé, tu es de plus en plus inventif. J'apprends énormément. Sur moi, sur toi… Sur nous, si seulement il existe. Mais j'essaye de me tenir à ma décision de ne plus me poser de question, de me reposer entièrement sur toi pour décider. Le début, le déroulement, la fin, tout est entre tes mains, comme tu l'aimes. Moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Je ne suis que la chose en chiffon, un peu déchirée, qui se raccroche à ses fils pour ne pas tomber et être délaissée. Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, j'aurais tout donné pour rompre ces liens moi-même, quitte à les arracher avec les dents, tout pour m'en débarrasser. Maintenant je me ferais presque couturier, pour pouvoir mélanger les fils anciens avec des nouveaux, pour renforcer ma prise. Et je m'accroche. Autant sinon plus qu'avant, avec des raisons opposées. J'aimerais te le dire, parfois, lorsque je sens ta main caresser doucement mon dos, que tu as les yeux rivés dans les miens et qu'ils ont ces reflets dorés. _« Ne m'abandonne pas… »_

Mais ça serait creuser le fossé qui nous séparerait. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu prends, tu utilises, tu jettes. Et tu cherches un nouveau jouet avec lequel t'amuser. Je crois que je suis le premier que tu manipules aussi longtemps. Peut-être parce que les autres pensaient qu'il y aurait un _toujours_, voire juste un _après_. Moi je sais que la page où nous sommes tous les deux sera bientôt terminée, et qu'un autre chapitre prendra la relève, où je n'y serais pas. Je m'y suis préparé. Je profite de ces instants tranquilles, auxquels j'ai pris goût malgré moi. J'aime sentir tes doigts entre mes cheveux, que tu démêles dans une caresse chatouilleuse. J'aime tes yeux, finalement. Tu es vraiment un joueur hors pair, Minos. Personne ne peut te résister. Pas même moi. Je t'en veux. Le moi d'avant était tranquille, vivait pour son travail, ses livres, sa solitude. Le moi d'aujourd'hui est perdu, entraîné vers une destination qu'il ne connaît pas, sans espoir de retour. C'est égoïste, ce que tu fais, Minos. Tu t'amuses, te fais plaisir, mais qu'en est-il de ton jouet ? Je sais maintenant que les poupées ont une âme celle que leur marionnettiste lui donne. Tu m'as donné une part de toi, que tu l'ais voulu ou non. Et lorsque tu voudras la récupérer, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? Et j'ai mal, tu sais. Mal de penser que je suis le seul à souffrir. Je te hais, Minos. De tout mon cœur.

#

I hate everything about you / Why do I love you

[_Je hais tout de toi / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_]

#

Régulièrement, tu viens me voir dans ma chambre. Tu m'interromps toujours alors que je suis en train de lire… Je ne crois plus au hasard. Je le vois, dans tes yeux amusés, que tu aimes me surprendre plongé dans une histoire. Tu prends mon marque-page, tu le glisses entre les deux feuillets, avant de me retirer le volume des mains et de le poser sur mon bureau. Moi, je te regarde. Il semblerait que tu aies copié ma façon de faire. Ça me touche, d'un certain côté. J'ai au moins pu te donner en partie mon respect des livres. Dire qu'avant tu les jetais, les manuscrits. Tu les lançais de loin, pariant sur l'endroit de leur atterrissage. Ils finissaient toujours par terre, et c'est moi qui les ramassais pour les poser sur ta table de travail. Tu fais le tour du meuble, tu repousses ma chaise pour venir m'embrasser. Tu joues avec mes lèvres et mes sens. Tu me fais perdre la tête. Avant de m'emporter dans tes bras pour me poser sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce petit rituel, tu l'as instauré le jour où tu es venu me rejoindre chez moi, après m'avoir embrassé pour la première fois. Ces jours-là sont particuliers. Dans mon lit, tu es plus attentionné, plus tendre. Tu es sensible à ce que je ressens, tu deviens doux. Dans tes appartements, tu es le roi. Ici, tu es comme un invité, et tu agis en conséquence. C'est ridicule, mais dans cette pièce… J'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour toi, au moins un tout petit peu. Que je ne suis pas qu'une figurine de chair et d'os dont tu te repais tous les jours, mais une personne à part entière. Un être humain avec des sentiments, en dépit du masque de comédie au travers duquel tu as su voir. Une entité qui sait souffrir, qui gémit, supplie, qui peut même aimer.

Mais c'est sur un terrain risqué que je risque d'avancer, et je n'ose pas m'y aventurer. Je ne veux pas être déçu. Je continue à faire ce que je fais le mieux : j'enregistre, je retiens. Comme ça, je n'oublierai pas, je me souviendrai de tout. Je me rappellerai de nos deux corps étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, de tes yeux de plus en plus dorés, de toi. Je refuse de faire une croix là-dessus, de nier ce que tu as fait de moi. Je ne ferai pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu l'es, Minos. Est-ce que seulement tu pourrais le comprendre ? J'en doute. Tant pis. Je ferai avec mes souvenirs. Je tâcherai de ne pas regretter les moments de sérénité qui suivent nos ébats. Tu peux compter sur moi, je n'oublierai pas. Malgré ce que je pourrais ressentir, je te le jure. Quand bien même j'essaierais de rayer ces épisodes de ma mémoire, ça n'arrivera pas. Mon étoile est celle du talent, ne l'oublie pas.

#

Every time we lie awake / After every hit we take / Every feeling that I get / But I haven't missed you yet

[_A chaq__ue fois qu'on reste éveillé / Après chaque coup qu'on prend / Chaque sensation que j'ai / Mais je ne t'ai pas encore oublié_]

#

Je savais bien que ce jour arriverait. Visiblement, tu as décidé que tout était terminé. J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises en face, plutôt que de lui tourner autour sous mes yeux pour me montrer que tu t'étais lassé de moi. C'était ignoble. C'était douloureux. C'était du toi tout craché. Agacé que je n'aie pas réagi ? A quoi t'attendais-tu ? A ce que je pique une crise de jalousie ? Mais Minos, je le savais depuis le début que notre jeu ne durerait qu'un temps. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres que tu as mis dans ton lit et qui croyaient t'avoir pour eux seuls. J'ai toujours été lucide, même si j'ai eu des moments de doutes. C'est même d'ailleurs pour cette qualité que tu as fait de moi ton subordonné.

Pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas le tribunal avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me nargues ? Notre duo ne serait-il pas terminé ? Est-ce un nouveau défi que tu me lances ? Je vois à ton visage ravi que j'ai vu juste. Tu attends que je vienne poursuivre le jeu, que j'avance un pion, que je tente une manœuvre. Je ne réponds pas à ton regard avide et je poursuis mon travail. Les lignes de mon écriture fine se suivent, régulières, sans bavure. Je suis fatigué, Minos. J'en ai assez de jouer. La partie a commencé depuis trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des tours à répétition, qui s'accumulent et qui te laissent toujours un coup d'avance. La preuve, ta petite fantaisie de tout à l'heure a semblé te plaire. Je n'aime pas le hasard. Je n'aime pas avancer à l'aveuglette. J'en ai assez de ne pas connaître les règles de notre relation malsaine. Tout ce temps, j'ai passé outre, j'ai renié ce que j'étais vraiment, pour te laisser maître sur toute la ligne. La fêlure s'est élargie, Minos. Ce n'est plus seulement mon cœur qui est atteint, mais aussi mon âme et tout le reste. Je suis bon à jeter, alors laisse-moi. Laisse-moi me fendre en paix, dans le silence de cette grande pièce grise où j'ai la main.

Oublier. La plume gratte, gratte encore, gratte toujours. Je te sens déçu, tu finis par tourner les talons et partir. Ton absence laisse un vide dans le tribunal. J'ai froid. Tout redevient comme avant.

#

Only when I stop to think about it

[_Seulement quand j'arrête d'y penser_]

#

Il faut croire que ton nouveau jouet ne te satisfait pas autant que moi. J'ai cru que je me trompais en entendant toquer à ma porte. Je me suis demandé si j'avais oublié de te donner un dossier. Quand je te l'ai demandé, tu as secoué la tête. Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais entrer, à voix basse, comme un enfant qui est en faute. J'ai hésité à t'ouvrir une nouvelle fois ma porte. Tu l'as bien senti, je t'ai vu rentrer les épaules et te préparer à faire demi-tour. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à te retenir. Tu n'as pas compris, tu ne comprendras peut-être jamais. Mais ce simple fait de me tourner le dos, c'est que tu acceptais ma décision. Tu as pris en compte ce que je voulais. Je me demande si tu l'as fait exprès. Tu en serais bien capable. Tu joues si bien. Tu es le marionnettiste des Enfers, après tout. Personne n'est assez doué pour être capable de te suivre ou de t'égaler. C'est frustrant, de se demander tout le temps si tu es sincère ou non. Parce que je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser, sur quel air tu veux m'entraîner, si je dois m'éloigner ou au contraire suivre tes pas.

Mais cette fois, tu m'as pris dans tes bras, tu m'as simplement serré contre toi, en enfouissant ton nez dans mes cheveux. Ce que tu m'as dit, je m'en souviendrai toujours.

« J'adore ton shampoing. Ça te va bien. »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, alors je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis contenté d'attendre que tu fixes les règles de cette soirée. Quand tu m'as emmené vers mon lit, j'ai suivi. J'ai attendu que tes doigts agiles déboutonnent ma chemise pour se glisser dessous, pour venir prendre leur place sur mes hanches. Mais tu as ramené la couverture sur nous et tu m'as pressé contre toi.

Je ne sais plus à quoi on joue, Minos. Je ne sais plus ce que pense mon cœur quand il bat. Je ne sais plus si je t'en veux ou si je te pardonne. J'ignore si je te hais ou si je t'aime. Les deux, peut-être. Sans doute parce que tu m'inspires ces sentiments en même temps.

#

I hate everything about you / Why do I love you

[_Je hais tout de toi / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_]

#

Allongé contre toi, j'entends ta respiration tranquille. Je sens ton souffle me caresser doucement les cheveux, tes doigts se promener lentement dans mon dos. C'est la première fois que tu viens seulement pour me voir. Tes yeux sont entièrement dorés. Je ne peux pas m'en détacher. Ta main remonte vers ma joue, tu écartes une mèche de mes cheveux qui me chatouillait le nez et la glisse derrière mon oreille, survolant ma peau. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai le ventre noué. Tu veux dire quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que les mots passent tes lèvres et qu'ils fassent éclater ce moment en milliers de débris.

« Rune… »

Ça y est, tu t'es décidé. Je continue à te regarder, silencieusement. Je t'en prie, ne me déchire pas plus. Laisse la marionnette s'effilocher avec le temps, et non pas à cause de toi.

« Je crois que je t'aime. »

Tu crois ? Moi je sais que tu viens de me tuer. Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire. C'est comme si tu arrachais ce que je suis pour le jeter au vent. Ne dis pas ça, Minos. Ne me dis pas des mots comme ça… Ils font trop mal. Ils font trop peur. Ils mentent. Tu ne peux pas. Ce n'est plus jouer, c'est détruire. Tu veux donc qu'il ne reste rien de moi ? Mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, tu veux tout déchirer ? Tu crois ? C'est seulement que tu viens de gagner. Ton adversaire n'est plus, il a disparu. Tu es tout seul, tu as ta récompense. Tu m'as vaincu. Ne t'acharne pas en me caressant la joue. Ne disperse pas les lambeaux de moi en souriant comme ça. Je t'en supplie… Arrête. Arrête. Arrête !

Tes mouvements cessent, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je tressaille, pourquoi j'ai fermé les paupières et me suis écarté de toi. Tu essayes de me rattraper, mais je m'éloigne. Lorsque je te regarde à nouveau, je vois un sentiment nouveau dans tes yeux, qui les fait trembler. Tu as peur ? De quoi ? Que je te rejette ? Mais j'en suis incapable, Minos. Je veux juste arrêter d'avoir mal. Je veux arrêter de te haïr, je voudrais juste pouvoir te dire que je t'aime aussi. Si seulement tu pouvais me prouver qu'on ne joue plus….

Promets-moi que c'est terminé… Dis-moi que je n'ai plus à te détester… S'il te plaît…

#

I hate everything about you / Why do I love you

[_Je hais tout de toi / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_]

#

« C'est la première fois que je le dis à quelqu'un. »

C'est peut-être un leurre.

« Comment est-ce que je peux te convaincre ? »

Je ne sais pas.

« Crois-moi, Rune. »

J'aimerais. J'aimerais tant.

Alors embrasse-moi. Fais-moi l'amour, au lieu de simplement coucher avec moi. Fais-moi crier jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de voix. Fais-moi oublier, juste oublier tout ce que je sais, pour qu'il ne reste que ce que je ressens. Je n'en peux plus, Minos. Ta poupée est trop craquelée. Qu'il n'y ait pas de débris ce soir, qu'il n'y ait que toi et moi. Nous.

« Je t'en prie, crois-moi ! »

Tes mots me figent, me forcent à te regarder à nouveau. Toi, supplier ? Je dois m'être évanoui, je dois vivre un cauchemar. Toi, avec une voix aussi brisée ? Mais c'est moi qui suis cassé, pas toi. Alors pourquoi tu as les yeux qui semblent humides ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air d'avoir mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souffres ? C'est toi qui m'as tué, pendant tout ce temps. C'est toi qui as fait de moi des lambeaux de chiffon. C'est toi, Minos ! Moi j'ai subi, j'ai accepté, j'ai… J'ai changé, à cause de toi. Pour toi. Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'a fait réaliser ? Est-ce que c'est seulement maintenant que tu vois enfin la réalité ? Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que tu as compris ?

Gamin entêté et égoïste, tu n'as pas vu que ton jouet préféré se délitait à force de t'acharner dessus, et maintenant qu'il n'en reste que des miettes, tu voudrais tout changer pour le retrouver _comme avant_ ? C'est impossible, Minos. Tu as tout fait pour que ta vie soit un jeu où tu décidais tout, mais la vérité est toute autre. Tu aurais dû la voir plus tôt, toi, un Juge, l'un des Trois. Tu aurais dû. Tu aurais dû… Si seulement tu l'avais vue, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes.

« Rune… »

Tes yeux reflètent ce que tu viens de réaliser, ce que tu n'as jamais compris. Tu n'as fait que profiter, sans partager ni donner. Et tu as peur que je refuse de continuer à jouer avec toi. Tu as peur que ce qui te plaisais tant te soit retiré, comme une punition que tu essayes de ne pas recevoir. Dans tout ça, moi je ne suis que la récompense, le doudou que tu traînes un peu partout selon ton bon vouloir. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie si tu ne penses à moi que de cette façon ?

#

Only when I stop to think / About you, I know

[_Seulement quand j'arrête de penser / A toi, je sais_]

#

Je sens mes joues se mouiller. J'aimerais qu'elles s'arrêtent de couler, ces fichues larmes. J'en ai assez d'avoir mal par ta faute. Une peluche, ça sait souffrir. Mais ça ne peut pas parler. Elle n'aurait pas les mots, de toute façon. Elle ne saurait pas quoi dire, et se contenterait de t'accueillir une fois encore dans ses bras pour que tu te sentes mieux.

« Tu dois me haïr… »

De la peine, dans ton regard à nouveau gris. La marionnette ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'attraper par la main pour t'amuser avec elle ?

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Des regrets ? Sont-ils seulement vrais ? Quoi que tu dises, il y aura toujours ce doute dans l'esprit de ton jouet. Elle ne te croira pas entièrement, car elle sait. Un enfant, ça ment tout le temps. La vérité, il n'y a que les poupées qui y ont droit, dans une confidence faite à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

N'en suis-je pas une dans tes bras ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?

« Je n'aurais pas dû te considérer comme un objet. »

Si je ne le suis plus, alors… je suis quoi exactement ?

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… Que tu me pardonneras. »

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

« Enfin, même ça je ne devrais pas te le demander, après tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Mais… ?

« Je suis un enfoiré. Ça ne changera pas. »

Minos ?

« J'aimerais quand même savoir une chose… »

Quoi ?

« Est-ce que tu m'as seulement aimé un peu ? »

T'aimer ? Un peu ? Mais si je t'aime, Minos, ce n'est pas un peu. Comment voudrais-tu que je n'aime qu'une partie de toi ? C'est impossible, tu sais. On te prend en entier, tel que tu es, ou on te rejette. On t'admire ou on t'exècre. On est de ton côté ou on ne l'est pas. Avec toi, il n'y a pas de juste milieu. C'est blanc ou noir, seuls tes yeux ont le droit d'être gris.

Si je t'ai aimé, c'est pleinement et sans concessions. Mais si tu poses la question, c'est que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. Et ça me brise encore.

Tu soupires, te lèves et repars vers la porte, sans qu'un seul mot n'ait franchi mes lèvres. Tu te retournes une dernière fois vers moi et c'est un murmure qui me parvient :

« Je ne penserai plus à toi, comme ça je ne te blesserai pas plus. »

#

Only when you stop to think / About me, do you know

[_Seulement quand tu arêtes de penser / A moi, est-ce que tu sais_]  
#

MINOS !

Ta main est posée sur la poignée quand tu te figes. Tu me regardes avec stupeur, sans comprendre.

« Rune ? »

J'ai pensé ton prénom tellement fort que je ne me suis pas rendu compte l'avoir crié. Les mots se bousculent pour pouvoir sortir. Arrête de fuir, Minos ! Tu n'es plus un enfant ! Assume ce que tu as fait de moi, pour de bon ! Affronte la réalité que tu as créée de tes propres mains. Regarde en face les morceaux de chiffon qui n'attendent que toi pour être recousus. La poupée aimerait encore que tu la prennes contre toi, mais pour de vrai, sans mensonges, sans faux sourires, sans arrière pensée. Juste toi. Juste Minos, pas le marionnettiste. Tu n'es pas que lui, tu n'es pas que ça ! Tu es mieux, beaucoup mieux que lui.

Mais je ne le dis pas. Je ne le dirai jamais. Ces mots-là, tu dois les comprendre sans moi. La seule chose que je peux t'avouer, c'est ça :

« Je t'aime encore. »

Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu souris vraiment. Ça te va bien.

Lentement tu es revenu vers moi et tu m'as tendu la main. Comme pour me demander ma permission. Je l'ai saisie aussitôt et tu m'as serré contre toi, tellement fort que j'entends ton cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Et le mien résonne aussi, à l'unisson.

#

I hate everything about you / Why do I love you

[_Je hais tout de toi / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_]

#

Je suis bien, là, contre toi, ton souffle dans mes cheveux et ma tête calée dans ton cou. C'est mon shampoing que je sens sur toi, et ça me fait bêtement plaisir. Si je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence, il me semble que la réciproque est vraie. Je me demande un bref instant si tu peux m'en vouloir, me détester de t'avoir changé, tout comme je t'ai haï pour m'avoir changé en poupée niaise et fragile. Dis-moi Minos, es-tu comme moi, partagé entre deux sentiments qui se complètent et nous rapprochent ?

#  
You hate everything about me / Why do you love me

[_Tu hais tout de moi / Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes_]

#

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? »

Ta voix en disant ces mots… C'est vraiment très étrange, cette émotion dans tes paroles. Finalement, je pense que je te crois. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais il y aura toujours cette part d'ombre entre nous, de haine et de ressentiment. Peut-être que c'est ça qui nous liera plus encore que notre affection, plus profondément, de façon irremplaçable. A tel point qu'on ne pourra plus se quitter. Quoi qu'il advienne, personne ne pourra rompre ce fil qui attache le marionnettiste à sa poupée. D'un certain côté, c'est rassurant. D'un autre, c'est effrayant. Toujours deux aspects d'une même pièce, qui oscille entre pile ou face, sans trop savoir quoi choisir pour tomber. Laquelle choisirais-tu ?

Moi je l'enterrerai. Une pièce, ça n'est pas nous. De deux options, je prendrai le mélange, gris comme tes yeux. Je ne veux pas que ce genre de chose guide mes pas, notre avenir à tous les deux. Ecarter les on-dit que j'entends vaguement au détour d'un couloir, ignorer ce qui pourrait se mettre entre nous. Et la rancœur, la tristesse, la peur, les regarder en face pour mieux s'en détourner. Toi, tu pourras ?

#  
I hate [_Je hais_]  
You hate [_Tu hais_]  
I hate [_Je hais_]  
You love me [_Tu m'aimes_]

#

Dans la pénombre de mes appartements, tu me murmures des mots à l'oreille. Des mots dont l'essence m'enivre mais dont je ne comprends pas vraiment le sens. J'écoute juste ta voix, qui me donne l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Je suis ridicule. Je suis amoureux.

#  
I hate everything about you / Why do I love you

[_Je hais tout de toi / Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_]


End file.
